


Thanksgiving

by LuckyLucy92



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:48:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8598682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLucy92/pseuds/LuckyLucy92
Summary: Cathy Kelley is celebrating her very favorite holiday with her very favorite people... Thanksgiving!





	

Cathy Kelley was grocery shopping, after all, it was Thanksgiving tomorrow, and since she's the standout cook in her household, along with it being one of her passions... she simply just couldn't resist. As she finishes, Renee Young is waiting outside in her car for her. "Hey, I know tomorrow is Thanksgiving, but it looks like you just brought the entire supermarket, Cat!" Renee said, teasing. "Oh, shut up or I won't let you have some of my beloved cupcakes, Nae!" Cathy said, teasing back. "My lips are sealed." Renee said, making a scared face. "Yeah, I figured that." Cathy said, sticking out her tongue. Meanwhile, Seth is making a list of all the fun things they'll do for this festive holiday... "Eat, watch football... check." Seth wrote down, then he heard footsteps coming down the stairs... "Sup?" Dean said, sitting next to him. "Um, can't you see I'm busy?" Seth said, waving his paper around, then laughing. "Wow... 2 things... I think you just set a record for yourself, buddy." Dean said, giving Seth a pat on his back while grinning. Just then, their front door swings open... "Guys! Help!" Renee said, holding a bunch of bags in her hands along with Cathy. "Why so much? There's only 4 of us..." Dean said, scratching his neck. "Well, hey, this can last all week then..." Cathy said, out of breath. As everyone grabs some bags, they all head into the kitchen... "No parents... just us." Dean said, wrapping his arms around his girlfriend. "Yay..." Renee said, embracing the hold.

Renee Young wakes up extra early to the sound of her alarm clock going off... yup, it's finally Thanksgiving. But not everyone wants to wake up at that time... "Renee! Turn that thing off! I gotta prepare my special cupcakes with a full amount of rest!" Cathy said, covering her ears. "Oops, sorry!" Renee said, quickly hitting the snooze button. But just then, her dog Blue runs into her bedroom... "Blue! What's wrong, baby?!" Renee said, hopping out of bed. Seconds later, Burger speeds through, chasing him around the room! "Girl! Control your animals!" Cathy said, hiding under the covers. Renee then picks up Blue, while Burger stands on his legs against her, trying to reach for him. Cathy then walks over to gently grab the heated dog. "Thank you!" Renee said, taking a deep breath. "You're welcome." Cathy said, slightly smiling. Meanwhile, Seth is trying to get Dean out of bed... "Come on, get up!" He said, throwing a pillow at him. "Naw... Let me sleep!" Dean said, using the thrown pillow for his feet. "Dude, I gotta sleep with that thing!" Seth said, grossed out. "Leave me alone..." Dean said, falling back asleep. "Ugh..." Seth said, muttering to himself. Well, since Dean won't wake up, Seth decided to head downstairs to the kitchen without him... "Morning." He said, kissing Cathy on the head. "Good morning!" Renee said, waving with one hand and holding a book in the other. "Secret recipe time... you two out!" Cathy said, smirking. "But... Can I help you?" Seth said, quietly.

Seth Rollins was denied by Cathy Kelley every single time on Thanksgiving, whenever he'd ask to help her prepare the meals, but he still insisted on asking her again this year, despite feeling like a failure each time.... "Pretty please?" He said, looking down. "I... okay, fine, you win this time!" Cathy said, throwing her hands up into the air. "Wow... thanks, babe, love ya!" Seth said, kissing her cheek. "I know..." Cathy said, winking. As they start making the food, Dean eventually smells the pies baking inside the oven - waking him completely up. "You in there, Renee?!" Dean said, waiting outside her door. "Yeah, come in, babe!" Renee said, laying on her bed. "Woah... I got up before you did?!" Dean said, chuckling. "Rough night..." Renee said, yawning. "But I wasn't even here last night..." Dean said, grinning. "Shut up!" Renee said, gently pushing him. "It was my dogs... they hate each other." She added. "Oh, how come?" Dean said, rubbing his neck. "No idea... but it's driving me absolutely crazy." Renee said, covering her face. "Look, I... I could try to help, I mean, I'm okay with dogs..." Dean said, looking away. "Would you really?!" Renee said, smiling brightly. "Yeah... I mean, I'll at least try it." Dean said, placing his arm around his girlfriend's neck, but she then turned that into a hug... "I love you." Renee said, whispering into his ear. "I love you, too." Dean said, rubbing her back. Some hours go by, now it's time to feast on their Thanksgiving Day meal...

Dean Ambrose hops off of the couch, then heads into the kitchen for their Thanksgiving Day feast, while Seth Rollins stays glued to the TV... "This is perfect, Cathy..." Renee said, seated at the dinner table. "Thanks, but Seth helped me this one time... so I sadly can't take all of the credit for once." Cathy said, laughing loudly. "So good..." Dean said, walking into the kitchen, sniffing around it. "Where's Seth?" Renee said, tilting her head. "He's watching his dumb ole Bears play football..." Dean said, sitting down. "They're not dumb!" Seth said, screaming from the living room. "How'd he just hear me?" Dean said, shivering. "Seth! It's time to eat!" Cathy said, pleasantly. After a few minutes go by, Seth makes his way into the kitchen... "It's about freakin' time..." Dean said, tired. "It's about freakin' time you zip that big mouth of yours!" Seth said, leaning over Dean. "Cut it out you guys!" Cathy said, gently backing Seth up. "Yeah, we're supposed to be thankful today..." Renee said, laying her head onto her arm. "Was Justin Bieber over there just trying to threaten me?!" Dean said, standing up. "Dean, no!" Renee said, getting up. "Naw..." Seth said, jumping onto the table. "Seth, get down now!" Cathy said, trying to grab a hold of his arms as he waves them around. Renee then pulls Dean into the living room before things escalate even more. Cathy then starts to tear up... "Aw, babe..." Seth said, jumping off the table, "Listen... I'm sorry, really." Seth said, low.

Cathy Kelley doesn't know if she should simply just forgive her boyfriend, Seth Rollins, for his bizarre behavior on Thanksgiving Day... of all days. "Please... just don't hate me." Seth said, biting his bottom lip. "Let's just finally eat now..." Cathy said, agitated, walking into the living room to call back Dean & Renee for the feast. After everyone gets settled into their seats, they hold hands as they pray, but since Seth is an atheist, he decided to excluded himself. "Okay... now let's eat!" Seth said, picking up his utensils. "Seth... despite everything that happened easier today... thank you for helping me with dinner this Thanksgiving." Cathy said, slightly smiling. "No problem..." Seth said, chewing his food. "Gosh... your cupcakes will never get old, girl!" Renee said, closing her eyes as she tastes one. "Yeah, agreed!" Dean said, stuffing his mouth with one. "Aw, much appreciation BFFs!" Cathy said, glowing. "Seth... you're awfully quiet tonight..." She added. "What? I'm just eating..." Seth said, with his head down. But just then... "Oh my... what?!" Cathy said, jumping from out of her chair. "Are you okay?!" Renee said, worried. "Yeah, I'm... I'm fine, it's just... look..." Cathy said, showcasing the palm of her hand that revealed a diamond ring in the middle of it. "Seth..." Renee said, covering her mouth to control herself from screaming. "Way to go dude!" Dean said, clapping. "Yes!" Cathy said, with endless tears coming out, accepting his engagement proposal.

Renee Young watches on with her boyfriend, Dean Ambrose, as her best boy friend, Seth Rollins, just gave an engagement ring to her best girl friend, Cathy Kelley - making this the very best proposal she's ever witness in her entire life! "Oh, come on dude, say something!" Dean said, happily, spreading out his arms. "Yeah, we want you to be a Chatty Cathy right now!" Renee said, teasing. "Well, Seth?!" Cathy said, placing the diamond ring onto her ring finger. "I..." Seth said, speechless, "I... lost my ring..." Seth said, covering his face. "Huh?!" Dean said, getting up to walk over to Seth, but Renee stops him, saying, "Let's let him explain..." With an intense look in her eyes. "Seth..." Cathy said, conflicted. "I... I accidentally dropped my diamond ring into your cupcake mix..." Seth said, shaking his head. "So, you don't wanna marry me?" Cathy said, teary eyed. "No, I mean... at least not right now." Seth said, frowning. "Um... I think I hear Burger & Blue fighting again... gotta go!" Renee said, rushing out of the kitchen. "Yeah... I, um... promised to help her with that, so... see ya!" Dean said, chasing after her. "Hey, listen..." Seth said, before being cut off by, "No, you listen! You've made yourself crystal clear already!" Cathy said, storming off. Seth then decided to collect all of the dishes and began to clean up every single thing all by himself, as the rain started pouring heavy outside of the kitchen window, which completely matched his feelings, inside out.

Seth Rollins has one last dish to clean; he's been cleaning up the Thanksgiving Day aftermath for so long now, that the sun is already starting to rise. He's scrubbing the final dish, when he hears footsteps come down from the staircase... "Seth?" Renee said, drowsy. "Yeah?" Seth said, turning off the water. "Did you just... clean up all of this?!" Renee said, in disbelief. "Well, it actually took me many hours to clean, so not "just"... but yeah." Seth said, looking away. "You should've told me... I would've helped you." Renee said, shrugging. "Wait... you're not mad at me?" Seth said, widening his eyes. "No, I mean... it was just an accident after all." Renee said, fiddling with her hair. "Aw, thanks!" Seth said, cracking a smile, "But... how's Cathy doing?" He added. "Um... not too well... but she's a lot better though!" Renee said, trying to smile. "Listen... go talk to her." She added. "I... okay." Seth said, quickly rising the last plate, then went up the stairs. "Cathy?!" Seth said, banging on her door. "Yes?!" Cathy said, jumping out of bed. "Can I... come in?" Seth said, crossing his fingers. "Ugh, if that'll get you to stop knocking... sure..." Cathy said, bothered. "I'm deeply sorry... please forgive me, babe?" Seth said, putting out his arms for a hug. "Babe..." Cathy said, walking over to hug him. "I'm sorry..." Seth said, while holding her in his arms. "I'm never letting you cook with me ever again..." Cathy said, smirking. "Yeah, I know..." Seth said, laughing.

Dean Ambrose tried, he really tried, to help his girlfriend, Renee Young, have her 2 dogs, Burger & Blue, finally get along... but failed miserably. "I'm sorry... I really am." Dean said, shaking his head. "It's okay... I mean, all you promised me was that you'd try, which you did." Renee said, trying to smile. "So... what now?" Dean said, exhausted. "We... we give one of them up for adoption..." Renee said, teary eyed. "Okay... which one then?" Dean said, puzzled. "Burger..." Renee said, taking a deep breath. "Really? I mean, are you sure about this?" Dean said, worried. "There's no other way..." Renee said, crying. After a few hours go by, Dean & Renee drive to a non kill pet shelter... "Be a... be a good boy for your new mommy & daddy..." Renee said, getting chocked up, as she puts him inside of the cage. "We'll do our very best to find him a safe home to live in!" The volunteer said, upliftingly, "So, don't even worry." She said. "Let's just go..." Dean said, with his head down. "Thanks... for keeping Burger company..." Renee said, tearing up. "I said... let's go now." Dean said, gently pushing her along. "Ooh, wait... here are all of his belongings!" Renee said, bursting into tears. "Now!" Dean said, lifting her up. "Thanks... he'll receive these!" The volunteer said, taking the large duffel bag. Meanwhile, Seth & Cathy are finally over the whole proposal drama; now they're coddled up on the sofa... "Love you." Cathy said, whispering. "Love you more." Seth said, winking.

**Author's Note:**

> omg Thanksgiving is now just 5 days away! :D please give kudos, bookmarks, and comments right now! ♡♥


End file.
